LA ENFERMERA (PEETA Y KATNISS)
by Alfmariaalf
Summary: Katniss Eveerden es una joven enfermera que consigue un empleo para cuidar a una señora con cáncer en etapa terminal. Ella es la esposa del panadero, Petta Mellark. Al encontrarse con unos ojos que solo con mirarla la desnudan, la dejaran cohibida y nerviosa. Varias miradas, toques, manos y palabras, dejarán a una Katniss pensativa. "¿Acaso fue correcto aceptar el empleo?".
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Katniss Everdeen, es una joven enfermera de apenas 26 años, de bajos recursos económicos.

Trabaja desde hace más de dos años en un hospital del distrito 12. Uno de los distritos más pobres del país, junto a su gran amigo de toda la vida y compañero de trabajo, el doctor Gale Hawthorne.

Hambre, muerte y desesperación golpea al distrito. Varios personas se quedan sin empleo, una de esas Katniss, debido a recortes de personal en el hospital. Su gran amigo le propone un puesto de enfermera personal de una señora con cáncer ya en etapa terminal.

La señora Delly Mellark es esposa del dueño de la panadería y panadero de la cuidad Peeta Mellark. Delly de 42 años de edad, lleva la lucha contra el cáncer que apenas hace un año fue diagnosticado, de forma tardía, por lo que no se pudo hacer nada. Peeta, ve como poco a poco ya la vida de su esposa se apaga, para que dure más de lo estimado, habla con el doctor de cabecera de su esposa, Gale, para que le consiga una enfermera puertas adentro, capacitada para estos casos. Al principio Katniss no quiere, pero al verse sin empleo y con muchas deudas que pagar, acepta el empleo, pero con algo de recelo. Siempre ha escuchado hablar de él, de Peeta, toda su vida desde que era apenas una niña en la escuela. Aunque los Mellark no son una familia con dinero, son de los más influyentes y con algo de monedas en sus bolsillos.  
Lo ha visto de lejos, pero jamás de cerca. Es un hombre ya maduro, de aproximadamente 45 años de edad, pero que aún en su aspecto conserva una juventud. Alto, rubio y ojos claros. Fornido, seguramente por los pesados sacos de harina que carga casi todo los días.

El nuevo empleo le permite estabilidad a Katniss, donde dormir, comer y con paga, siendo todo muy tentador. Tendrá que dejar su pequeña casa para irse a vivir con la familia Mellark. Ya no tendrá que pagar luz, ni agua, ni comida, ya que todo le darán en el empleo. Por lo que Katniss acepta lo que le propuso su amigo, pero aparte de eso, Katniss tendrá que cuidar a la pequeña hija del matrimonio. Una niña de 3 años, igualita al padre, Annie Mellark.

Katniss nunca le llamaron la atención los niños, peor aún después de la muerte de su hermana Prim, varios años atrás.

La vida de Katniss ha sido dura. La muerte de su padre, la recesión económica, el suicidio de su madre, la pobreza, el accidente de Prim y posteriormente la muerte de esta, todo en el mismo orden. Todo eso ha dejado a una Katniss introvertida y con heridas del alma.

Al llegar a la casa Mellark y encontrarse con unos ojos que solo con mirarla la desnudan, la dejaran cohibida y nerviosa, quiere desistir, dejar todo, y regresar a su casa, pero la necesidad es grande, mejor dicho, aun deudas son grandes por lo que no podrá dejar el empleo. Varias miradas, toques, manos y palabras, dejarán a una Katniss pensativa. "Acaso fue correcto aceptar el empleo?".

Peeta, al ver a una sencilla enfermera joven de bajos recursos en plena juventud, lo dejaran fascinado y deseoso, ardiendo por ella, al igual que arde los panes en el horno en su panadería. Dejando atrás a su agonizante esposa, hará todo lo posible para que aquella enfermera de cabello oscuro y piel aceituna, sea suya, su mujer, madre de su hija y su futura esposa.

Acaso Peeta Mellark es un hombre frío que viendo a su mujer agonizando no se apiada de ella y ya busca otra mujer, a Katniss. O es que busca a otra mujer, Katniss, porque esta herido y con ganas de afecto.

Por son dos almas marcados por el dolor, pero juntos, encontraran lo que ni ellos sabían que lo buscaban, Amor.


	2. CAPITULO 1: LA FAMILIA MELLARK

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA FAMILIA MELLARK**

Me bajé un poco la falda blanca, la altura era apropiada, justo arriba de la rodilla, pero a mi me gusta encima de la rodilla.

Me pase los dedos por mi trenza por última vez, mirando el pequeño espejo que tenía en mis manos.

-desde que salimos de tu casa estás haciendo eso, Katniss, estas bien-dijo Gale-así que tranquila-

-quiero causar una buena impresión, no puedo darme el lujo de perder este empleo, aunque sé que durará poco hasta que la señora...no esté ya en este mundo-dije tratando de aminorar el hecho de que tarde o temprano, morirá- pero mientras tanto tengo que mantener el empleo y así poder ahorrar- guardé el pequeño espejo en mi cartera negra.

-tranquila, ya tienes el trabajo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es atender a la señora y a su hija, nada más. Además tú has hecho trabajo más pesados, este te irá espectacular, lo sé-

-gracias, Gale-dije mientras ponía mi mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha que estaba en el volante del auto.

Gale me vino a recoger de mi casa, ayudarme con las maletas, para llevarme con la familia Mellark. Gale y yo, nos conocemos desde niños, desde ahí nuestra amistad ha crecido y pese a los años recorridos, tragedias y dolor, seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. En el distrito son pocos las personas que tienen vehículo. Gale es uno de ellos. Para ir de un lugar a otro las personas tenemos que andar en transporte público, pero si no hay dinero, como yo, a pie. Por eso casi no salgo mucho, me cuesta ir de un lugar a otro.

-esa es la panadería Mellark-señaló una gran local con ventanales inmensos transparentes-la mejor del distrito y la única-añadió-la casa queda a pocos minutos en carro, a pie 15 minutos; la casa queda justo en el límite de la cerca electrificada por el Capitolio...-  
-justo cerca de la zona prohibida-

-si-casi la personas no viven por esa zona, más por el centro, como la panadería-según la señora Mellark, Peeta compró esa casa muchos años atrás para criar a sus futuros hijos, pero el terreno es grande-

-pero solo tienen una hija, la de tres años, por qué piensas en varios hijos si solo tuvieron una?-dije-además que edad tienen?-

-Katniss-me reprochó Gale-cuando estés viviendo en esa casa, no preguntes y hazte de oídos sordos-asentí-la señora Mellark tuvo problemas con tener hijos, estuvo en tratamientos por años, a sus 39 años aproximadamente los tratamientos hicieron efecto. La señora Mellark tiene alrededor de 42 casi 43 años y el señor Mellark, por sus 45 años si no me equivoco...mira!-señaló una pequeña casa de tres pisos de color beige-ese es tu nuevo hogar-la casa era muy angosta, pero con un inmenso terreno a su alrededor. Casi no había casas por esta zona.

Traté de sonreír. No he tenido, hogar, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gale aparcó el auto justo en la entrada de la casa, me ayudó a bajarme del auto y sacó mis maletas de la cajuela.

-toca el timbre, Katniss, por favor-

Con un poco de recelo subí los pequeños escalones para llegar a la puerta, al tocar el timbre, varios segundos después, unas pisadas rápidas se escucharon en la casa.

Gale ya estaba alado, con mis tres maletas en las manos para cuando la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre de apariencia fuerte y de mediana estatura, vestido con unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta gris pegado a su piel haciendo notar su bien formado cuerpo. Sus brillantes ojos azules me miraban intensamente, analizándome y de pelo rubio ceniza que le caía en ondas sobre la frente. Un hombre pasado los treinta, pero que aún guarda su frescura.

-Señor Mellark-saludó Gale.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está?-Dejó de mirarme para ver a Gale, se saludaron con un ligero apretón de manos-por favor, entren-

Gale entró primero con las maletas, poniéndolas justo alado de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Con vergüenza lo seguí a través de la casa mientras el señor Mellark nos seguía por detrás. La casa, pequeña, pero bien cuidada y limpia, todo estaba en su sitio, había uno que otro porta retrato en la sala donde solo salían el señor Mellark con una niña y una señora donde asumo que es la señora Mellark junto con la niña. Nunca los tres juntos.

Nos sentamos en un sillón azul de la sala, mientras que el señor Mellark se sentó de frente a nosotros.

-señor Mellark...-

-Peeta, Doc; dígame Peeta-

Gale sonrió-Peeta, ella-me señaló-es la señorita Katniss Everdeen, la persona adecuada para que cuide a su esposa e hija-

El señora Mellark, miraba atentamente a lo que decía Gale, mirándome por momentos a mí. Estaba un poco cohibida, por lo que bajaba la mirada o la dirigía a un punto fijo de la casa.

-es especializada en cuidar y atender a personas con cáncer como lamentablemente tiene su esposa y otro tipos de enfermedades, y síndromes-

-confía usted en ella?-preguntó

-por supuesto-sonrío Gale- la mejor-

-entonces si-dijo-confió en que trajo a la persona idónea y ustedes señorita...-

-Katniss-hablé-Katniss Everdeen-

-Katniss, está de acuerdo con el trabajo?-  
-si-

-deberá cuidar, dar de comer, bañar y hacer mucho más por mi esposa, las 24 horas del día, y aparte atender a mi pequeña Annie-mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior.

-lo sé, señor Mellark-

-dígame Peeta, Katniss-dijo mientras veía como mordía mi labio, por lo que rápidamente lo solté de mis dientes-no pagará nada de aquí, solo tendrá que limitarse en hacer su empleo. Le pagaré $ 800 dólares mensual-

Casi me desmayo en ese preciso momento, ochocientos dólares, era mucho, artisimo dinero. Me  
Iba a pagar muy bien. Justo la cantidad que me pagaban en el hospital cuando solo trabajaba 5 horas diarias, pero casi todo se me iba en las deudas, quedando casi nada para mí.

-yo...-sonreí-gracias-dije sin poder creerlo.

-te parece si te enseño la casa y te presento a mi hija-dijo parándose-te presentaría a esposa, pero está dormida-

-está bien, me gustaría-imité su acción.

-bueno-dijo Gale, parándose-me tengo que ir, mi agenda está muy ocupada-antes de salir por la puerta, ya habiéndose despedido de mí, le dijo a Peeta-la tiene en sus manos, es una chica de casa, de hogar. Cuídela, aparte de compañera de trabajo, es mi amiga-

-descuide, Doc-

Varios minutos después Gale salió de la casa, por lo que tenía entendido, tenía que ir a ver a Magde, su esposa, a la casa para su cota ginecológica. Estaba embarazada de apenas 3 meses.

-Katniss, déjame enseñarte la casa-me dijo el señor Mellark o Peeta, como quería que lo llame.

Me enseño la cocina y la lavandería, la sala donde ahí mismo está a el comedor.

Me guió por las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso. Había solo dos habitaciones.

-esta es la de mi esposa y la de puerta rosada la de mi pequeña-

Al abrir la puerta rosada, una pequeña niña rubia y blanca, pero bronceada, estaba sentada en el piso sobre la alfombra peinando a una gran muñeca que tenía sobre sus piernas. Al vernos entrar corrió hacia su padre dejando atrás sus juguetes y sonriendo. Éste la alzó en brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente. Esa sonrisa fresca, dulce, tan inocente, me recordó a mi pequeña hermanita.

-linda, ella es Katniss la enfermera de tu mami y que aparte te cuidará-

-k..niss-dijo la pequeña que apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre.

-la enfermedad de su madre le afectó en su habla, no habla muy bien- dijo abrazándola.

-descuide, yo la ayudaré, se de estos problemas-dije recordando a Prim.

-sería espléndido, Katniss-

Annie, así me dijo el señor Mellark que se llamaba su hija, apenas hablaba. Era muy cohibida y tímida, su padre le preguntaba sobre sus juguetes y apenas hablaba, peor aún si yo le preguntaba. La enfermedad de su madre le afectó, lo sé, yo lo había visto ya antes.

Dejamos a la niña jugando, mientras subíamos al tercer piso.

En este piso también había solo 2 dormitorios.

-cada cuarto de esta casa tiene su propio baño, así que tu tienes el uno propio. Tu cuarto es la puerta café-señalo-la mía es la de al frente, la gris-la señalo.

Me sorprendí.

-no duerme con su esposa, señor Mellark?-al salir esas palabras por la boca me di cuenta de la brutalidad que pregunté, hecho que no era de mi incumbencia-disculpe yo...-traté de arreglar, pero me interrumpió.

-mi esposa está muy enferma, necesita su espacio, descansar, su propio aire. Así que hace meses me mudé a este cuarto para poder darle su espacio, pero no me mal interprete, la sigo cuidando, pero ella necesita su espacio. Me gusta pintar, así que aprovecho y pinto en esta habitación. Me gustaría que tuvieras mientras estas aquí la habitación de mi hija, para que estés al frente del cuarto de mi esposa y esté al tanto de ella; pero no quiero modificar más cosas en la vida de mi pequeña-

-es lo correcto-me límite a decir.

-entremos a tu habitación-

Al entrar a la habitación, tan blanca como un cuarto de hospital, con una cama grande, muy grande como jamás he tenido justo en el centro de la habitación con unas sábanas verdes y lisas. Dos veladores, cada una con lamparas de líquido para prender. Por último un ropero café grande al frente de la gran ventana de la habitación. Nunca había tenido un cuarto grande, peor aún solo.

-ese es el baño-señaló una puerta-en el ropero está las sábanas y toallas para que uses, junto con jabónes y shampoo junto con la pasta de diente. Hay gran cantidad, cuando se te acaben la ropa limpia junto con las sábanas, vas a la lavandería y con confianza metes la ropa. Y cuando se acabe el papel, shampoo o cualquier otra cosa, me avisas para darte-asentí.

-¿te gusta?-dijo al rato.

-sí, muchas gracias. No se arrepentirá en contratarme-

Me sonrió, una bonita sonrisa para mi pesar.

-ya le subo las maletas para que acomode todo, en unas horas regreso para que comience ya con su trabajo en cuidar a mi esposa-asentí.

***********

-mi esposa está muy enferma, a veces se pone... como lo digo...-pensó-un poco difícil, pero sé que con usted será diferente, no se preocupe-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Una señora demacrada, blanca como la leche y rubia tanto o más como su esposo, estaba acostada en la cama tapada con una gruesa sabana beige hasta la altura de su pecho.

Flaca, y hasta un poco chupada, pero se notaba que en su juventud o hasta antes de tener el cáncer, era muy guapa o hasta llamativa.

Sus pómulos brotados de la cara, que seguramente tiempo atrás la hacían ver armoniosa. Sus pequeños labios, finos y sus ojos grandes y que por su enfermedad estaban brotados.

Me miró con una sonrisa que apenas llegó a sus ojos. La enfermedad la estaba matando.

-Delly, ella es Katniss, la enfermera y la cuidadora de Annie-

-mucho gusto, señora Mellark-

-el gusto es mío-susurró-el doctor ha hablado muy bien de usted, Katniss, espero que en lo que me quede de vida nos llevemos bien y cuide bien de mi niña-

-por supuesto, señora-

-dígame Delly, Katniss-asentí.

-me tengo que ir a la panadería, me la llevo a Annie-miró a su esposa-hasta luego Delly-le dio un beso en la frente-Katniss-me miró con un asentimiento antes de salir del cuarto.

-bueno señora...Delly-le dije-vamos a chequearla-

Todo lo que quedaba del día, en la mañana y de la tarde, me la pasé atendiendo, cuidando y preparando la comida a la señora Delly.

La bañe con precaución. La puse en la tina con agua tibia, con una esponja con jabón y shampoo de rosas, la bañe con sumo cuidado, ella casi no se podía manejar sola. Debido a la falta de oxígeno de su cuerpo, ya que el cáncer es en los pulmones. Siempre estaba en la cama, con un tubo de de oxígeno. Respiraba casi siempre con dificultad, minutos después, cuando se sacaba el oxígeno. Solo le preparé una sopa de verduras para ella, mientras que para el señor Peeta y la niña Annie, un estofado.

La señora Delly se comió todo, estuvo muy a gusto conmigo. Conversamos por tiempitos, cuando no dormía o leía un libro.

Para cuando se hizo las 5 de la tarde y la luz del sol apenas entraba por los ventanales, fui por toda la casa prendiendo en los pasillos los candelabros.

En el distrito casi no hay electricidad, los únicos que tiene electricidad es el hospital y uno que otro lugar.

Para cuando regrese a la habitación de la señora, ella estaba dormida, muy tranquila. Unos ruidos en la puerta me hicieron dar cuenta que el señor Peeta llegaba con la niña. Así que llevando un candelabro en mi mano, bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja.

El señor Mellark estaba colgando su abriga mientras que Annie sonreía abrazando una muñeca.

-buenas tardes señor Peeta, hola chiquita-me acerqué a la pequeña y la cargué, dándole un sonoro beso un su gordo cachete-y esa muñeca-

Annie sonrió mientras me la señalaba.

-¿es nueva?-inquirí y ella asintió con fervor-es linda, tienes hambre? Hice un rico estofado mmmmm... Vamos-la niña se encogió de hombros volviendo abrazar a la muñeca.

-señor Peeta, ¿desea estofado?-dije mirándolo.

Estaba atento mirando todo lo que hacía con su hija, mirándonos con una sonrisa. Bajé la cabeza para que no vea mi incomodidad- me encantaría, Katniss, por favor-dijo señalando la cocina para que siguiera.

Me apresuré hasta llegar a la cocina y dejando a la niña en su silla, me dispuse a calentarles la comida. Al principio se me hizo confuso ya que tuve que buscar y adaptarme en el sitio de los implementos y la cocina.

-¿quiere que la ayude?-

-no señor, siéntese-

-Peeta, Katniss, llámame Peeta-

-no sería correcto, usted es mi jefe-sonrió.

-me hace lucir viejo, así lo llamaban a mi padre, señor Mellark-rió-espero no lucir tan viejo como me escucho-  
Sus perfectos dientes adornaban su contorneada sonrisa.

Les serví la comida y ayudé a la pequeña de darle de comer. Le dije al señor Peeta que su esposa dormía y él solo asintió.

Al llegar las 11 de la noche, ya había atendido a la señora Delly y a Annie; estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, justo el señor Mellark cuando yo entraba, él salía de su habitación y ...por Dios...que vergüenza, salió sin camiseta.

-buenas noches, Katniss-

Traté de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pude. Miré su buen formado cuerpo.

-si...-me limité a decir.

-que duerma bien-

-igual-

Entré a mi habitación con la respiración entre corta y acalorada.

Ver a mi jefe así, casi sin ropa, sin camiseta...es un poco...perturbador.

Su mirada al darse cuenta que le miraba su pecho descubierto, solo fue de sonrisa. Nada más.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué yo actúo así? Soy una mujer, ya una profesional, no una niña o jovencita de 18 años cuando le dieron su primer beso. Yo ya no era aquella joven, ya tenía 26 años, una mujer. Una mujer que aún se sonroja por algo tan simple. Soy una enfermera, he visto hasta la desnudes de varios hombres a lo largo de mi trabajo y con él, solo vi su pecho y...simplemente me sonrojo. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? 

Me senté en la cama dudando de mi empleo, ¿acaso hice bien? 

Pues asumo que esa pregunta me la responderé con el paso del tiempo


End file.
